Two Little Angels
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: A little time after the event of "Partners in Crime", Woody has a dream of himself and Shelly as angels. But since Shelly is quite new at playing pranks, her wings are smaller. In this story, Woody will try his very best to teach her how to use her wings and of course how to be a prankster. Will the two succeed at playing pranks on the nightmare known as Mr. Rottweiler?


In the serene bluish empty place, there was a man but not just an ordinary man; it was angelic Woody with his crystal clear wings and bright shiny halo. He wasn't alone this time though. Along with him was a young lady with a shy and quiet demeanour... that lady was Shelly. She also had wings and halo like him, except her were smaller. Right now she was learning how to fly since she was quite new at using them. She was prepared for another attempt at flying, but she was still kind of scared from falling even when told her that she will be safe.

First, Shelly stretched her wings a little. She tried running around, then opening her wings while running. Then she attempted at moving her wings and flapped her wings... as strong as she could. While doing her best, she tried to stable her flying but it was still somewhat wonky. Not even more than half a minute could the poor girl stay in the air. Shelly panicked when she felt like she was about to fall again so she tried to land on the ground safely, she managed to succeed at that. However, she was already tired from all of that. When Woody saw all the difficulty she was having he offered:

"Do you want any help?"

The girl only nodded in reply while taking deep breaths.

"Well, first you'll need to take a break from that. You're not quite used to flying yet."

She was looking down at her feet with a somewhat gloomy expression. Did Shelly had something to say, but couldn't say it?

"Something on your mind?" luckily, he seemed to notice that about her.

The girl stayed quiet for around a moment - she wasn't sure how to answer that. Then approached him closer and gently touched one of his wings as she uttered:

"I just don't know why my wings aren't as big..."

"Well..." Woody thought about this for a minute so he could explain well and at the same time to not seem disappointing "That's because you're still new at this job."

"I guess you're right..." she said, feeling unsure.

"Don't worry, they'll grow once you get better and I know you can do it!"

Shelly gave a genuinely sweet smile with unexpected warmth that rushed through her.

"But you're still tired, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll sit down..."

"Okay then, I'll join you as well."

They both sat down at one bench that was nearby. It only took around ten minutes for Shelly to nearly regain her energy.

"I think I'm ready to try again." she made her decision.

"Already? Are you sure?" Woody slightly apprehensively questioned.

"Umm... yes. I only needed a small break, besides..." she paused at the middle of her sentence to look at him better "...at least I'm not going to do it alone. You'll... really help me improve... right?"

"Of course! Just take both of my hands tightly and don't let go, sweetie."

Shelly did what she was told and did that as tightly as she could. She even made sure that it won't slip away. Woody didn't really needed to do what she did at the beginning to take off - he only jumped up and flapped his wings while his sweetheart was still struggling to do that or to even get used to it.

"You can do it, Shelly!" he encouraged her.

"I-I changed my mind, I don't know if I can!" she tried to keep up with the fast flight pace, but it was too much to handle for her.

"Don't say that! Just keep trying!"

At first while doing that, the girl was managing to gain more stable pace, but only for a short time. Well, the positive and cheerful speech from the angelic prankster seemed to have helped a little. Woody managed to gain altitude by flapping his wings only a few times, making each flap strong enough to raise both of them higher. Though that was making Shelly more nervous and panicky.

"Come on! Flap your wings!" he continued encouraging her.

"Aah! But you've got bigger wings than me!" she blurted out out of fear.

"You can fly as well!" he assured her.

While still holding her hands, the prankster all of a sudden threw her playfully in the air. It was almost like a flight variation of a dance, but the the twirling was replaced with what he just did. He was clearly having too much fun, but Shelly not only didn't find it fun at all, she was frightened enough to yell:

"Aaah! Careful, Woody!"

The young lady ended up in his embrace, her arms around his neck. In their embrace, she was still trembling slightly, but Woody was able to calm her down. They even both didn't want this moment to end.

"Don't do that again." she finally spoke up again.

"You've got smart wings. You have to learn how to use them."

He slowly and smoothly landed on the ground, then both of them pulled away a bit. Shelly felt so bad for not learning how to fly properly that she began tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked concernedly.

She sobbed a little before she could respond:

"What if I never have wings that big?"

"I'm sure you'll have them bigger. You've got to believe in them!" he said cheerfully while trying to give her confidence.

His sweetheart didn't say anything, it took her a few minutes to calm down.

"I guess you're right..." she uttered.

"Now what do you say about continuing our duty?" the prankster inquired while he got out a book he has with him.

"Sure!" she agreed to his suggestion "What is that?"

"Oh, just my collection of pranks I came up with." he explained briefly.

As if there was an audience watching, he turned around and in a happy-go-lucky way spoke:

"'Prankster's Guide'! Soon in your stores..." but that quickly faded to worry "If I don't forget to write it for real..."

Then Woody opened the book and started looking through.

"So what do we do?" Shelly questioned.

"Something simple but not too boring. Let's see..." he replied while still looking and flipping through the pages from time to time.

Eventually, the angelic prankster found something funny and worthy enough for a trick.

"Ah, here's something good..." then he began reading it out loud "'If your target has a pet dog or cat. Even if they don't have such pet, then you can get a stray dog or cat for the prank. After that, get a cord, paintbrush and a can full of paint. Dip the brush into the paint, tie the brush to the animal's tail, then let it go around like that into the target's house. That's it, their house will look like a chaotic artistic mess!'"

After Woody was done reading the prank, Shelly could be seen giggling while covering her mouth. She calmed down after about a moment.

"So what do you think? You think you can do it?" he asked her.

"I think so..." she hesitated a little.

"Then I'll find the needed tools for the prank and in the meantime you can lure Mort over here."

"With what exactly?"

To answer her question, Woody picked up a can of dog food and easily opened it since it had a ring pull on it.

"By using this dog food." he said as he handed it to her.

"I guess I can do that, but I'm still scared..." Shelly admitted.

"Well, if anything bad happens let me know."

The young lady only nodded as a response to that.

"Remember what is our goal?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"To punish bad deeds" she immediately replied with a smile nearly similar to his.

"Right!" he acknowledged "I wish you good luck then."

After those words, she went to the opposite direction and began searching for Mort. Shelly wandered around for some time while now and then she was calling for the dog as if he was her pet. However at some point, a large sinister dark silhouette with glowing red devilish features was appeared behind her. Heck, even the poor angelic girl got a chill on her spine. She slowly turned around only to indeed expect to meet the worst... Rottweiler! Her immediate reaction was screaming from fear as soon as she saw him.

"Hello." greeted the devilish old oaf with an evil smile.

When he saw her wings, he became curious enough to stretch his whip-like tail to one of them and stroked it lightly. The poor angelic girl was frightened out of her mind while he did.

"Are those your wings? How pitiful!" he commented sarcastically "But it doesn't matter, because that makes it easier for me!"

He was about to prepare himself to tear Shelly's wings, but exactly then she threw the dog food from the can right into his face, and then she ran away as fast as she could. Roger was now a literal Rottweiler dog! The young lady was rushing to Woody while shouting his name.

"Shelly, what's wrong? It looks like as if you just saw the Devil."

"C-c-close..." she stammered, it was a miracle for her that she could even talk in that incredibly frightened state.

At least that was enough for him to understand straightaway that Roger was the real danger right now.

"And the Devil's son is coming this way?" he asked while guardedly looking around in a battle pose and made sure that he stood close to her.

The girl only nodded in reply to that question while trying to calm herself. When the Devil's son eventually found them, she almost instantly went behind her boyfriend. Roger then had burst into sneering laughter when he saw her doing that while Woody leered at him just for mocking her. When the devilish old oaf settled down a little, he said:

"Aww, the pitiful princess in distress and the nosy smiley trashbag, what a 'lovely' couple!" he made fun of them in a sarcastic tone.

Roger slowly approached them slowly with his hands reaching out as if he was preparing to grab them. Both of them were backing away fearfully and slowly, even the young man didn't have a clever comeback to that insult.

"Hey, look over there, it's Olga!" he lied while pointing somewhere behind the old oaf.

"Where?" but he was stupid enough to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

That gave Woody the opportunity to take Shelly's hand and both make a run for it as quickly as they could. Fortunately for the two, they found a safe spot which was a sink with wooden double cabinet and luckily both of them were small enough to squeeze into it. At first they thought they were safe... However, it didn't took for the large frightening fiend to find them, but instead of straight up trying to catch them he revealed his presence by slightly tapping on the sink and creepily going:

"Knock knock, little dwarfs!"

Which of course caused both Woody and Shelly to be even more afraid and panicked.

'I need to think of something to get away from him, but what...?' wondered the young man until he saw a spray bottle cleaner which was next to Shelly.

He reached for the bottle while excusing himself to her, then he prepared himself to spray the fat pest.

"I'm coming for you!" said Roger with his sinister tone as he appeared in front of them.

"And you're not welcome here!" shouted the prankster at him.

Woody sprayed him in his face or more specifically into his eyes, which caused the fat pest to scream and be blinded temporarily. Once he was blinded, the two little angels rushed out of there and quickly ran away. It wasn't too long when the devilish pest recovered a little. He didn't quite caught up to them, but he really had enough of chasing them so he swung his tail at them, and he managed to catch Shelly's leg. She let out a cry for help, the prankster acted fast by taking a plank of wood which looked like it was loose from a nearby wardrobe. He swung at Roger's tail-whip to hit it with the plank - that caused the old oaf to scream painfully, and that released Shelly from the tail. She was rescued by Woody! Feeling terrified, she got behind him again.

"Why you-! First I'll get rid of you and your stupid wings once and for all, you rotten rascal!" Roger threatened him.

"You won't ever get rid of me nor Shelly while you're being a danger to everyone!" proclaimed the prankster.

"Think again!" shouted the devilish fat pest.

Then he swung his tail-whip at him, the young man tried to protect himself but one of his wings got shattered from the attack.

"Now do you dare to oppose me!?" asked Roger aggressively.

"Y-you still don't scare me!" asserted himself Woody, trying to act bravely while doing a battle pose and raised the plank he was holding as if it was an actual weapon.

Shelly was still incredibly scared from the whole situation. In a quick panic, she noticed several pairs of old shoes near the same broken wardrobe. She started throwing them one after another at the devilish pest.

"Hey! Stop that, you sissy!" he angrily ordered.

That really did halted him from doing anything but only for a while, because the young lady ran out of shoes. She only worryingly tried to stifle her scream. Roger jeeringly point and laughed at both of them and their efforts in stopping him.

"You both think your pathetic attempts of defeating me will succeed?!" he questioned in a just as sneering tone.

The situation right now seemed hopeless and even desperate... Nevertheless a paint bucket nearby caught Woody's attention.

"Shelly... I just have an idea" he whispered to her quietly enough so that the devilish old oaf won't hear him "but I need you to go bring that paint bucket."

Without hesitating too much, Shelly rushed to get it. At this moment, Roger used his tail-whip to grab the plank that Woody was holding. Once when it was in the fat lout's greasy hands, he easily broke it into two as if it was made from cardboard.

"How lame..." the lout mumbled "Now it's time to end you first."

It didn't took a long time for the young lady to come back running with the bucket. However, she suddenly tripped over, resulting in dropping bucket and pouring the paint on ground.

'Oh no... did I messed up again?' she thought anxiously.

The devilish fat threat was approaching him to tear his wings apart, yet he slipped on the spilled paint and fell like a shot duck. This allowed Woody and Shelly to finally escape from him. Roger barely stood up and shouted at them:

"Get back here, you wimpy cowards!" but right after that slipped again, this time it was definite that it will be more difficult for him to get back up.

After sometime running, they were finally far away from the threat. Exhausted and out of breath, the two angels sat down on a bench and tried to relax.

"Phew... we're safe at last..." the young man sighed from relief.

Shelly reached to his injured wing so she could see it better, her expression was dejected once she saw it better.

"Your wing is shattered." she spoke, feeling guilty and concerned.

"It's okay. At least yours are fine." he said with understanding.

"It's my fault. I don't know how to use my smart wings."

"You're too innocent for this job." said Woody, looking into her eyes with a kind smile.

They pulled each other close in a warm and comforting embrace as their halos connected together. Their locked halos shined brighter like golden sunlight. They slowly move closer to one another as they meet in a soft gentle kiss. The two little angels wanted this moment to be never-ending.

The middle of the dream was really nightmarish, but it did ended as a sweet dream after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: I've written this fanfic after SailorRaybloomDZ's sketches and idea. I kind of wanted to write about it and I thought it would be easy, but... oh how wrong I was. I even felt kind of guilty that I kept bugging my friend to help me out with ideas, yet she was kind enough to do so and even sketched out extra parts for the story. So I thank her very much for helping me to write this fanfic! Also c** **redit goes to her for the picture that I used as a cover for this fanfic.**


End file.
